


Blood-Sworn - An Elorcan AU

by orphan_account



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, F/M, Feels, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Music, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in modern Erilea, the cadre are all alive, and they are in the band called Blood-Sworn. Elide has not forgiven Lorcan. The songs at real life songs, but in the au they are written/sung by the cadre.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 10





	1. not Vicorious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axel_Sorro73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Sorro73/gifts).



_**Apologies for the character death.** _

* * *

Elide followed Aelin through the doors of the dance club, Song of Orynth. The hit band, Blood-Sworn, was just setting up stage equipment. Elide watched as Lorcan quickly ducked behind the curtain to avoid her gaze.

"What _is_ it with you two?" Aelin pestered, following Elide's line of sight. "You're not gonna say you really don't forgive him yet?!"

Elide just shook her head and followed Aelin to help organize the tables.

* * *

Lorcan slipped behind the curtain as the beautiful girl wandered last the stage. Why did Aelin have to bring her every time?

Not that he didn't want to see her, it just killed him to see the disgust written all over her face when she glanced over at him. Gavriel pulled him into the circle of their band.

"Okay guys," Lorcan, as head of the band, ordered. "Here's the plan..."

* * *

An hour later, the club was packed. The Song wasn't a gross, filthy bar. It had nice staff, clean floors and bathrooms, and plenty of warmth and security gaurds.

Lorcan came out of the curtains, the band following, and stepped up to the lead microphone. There was a roar of approval from the crowd as he held up his hand for silence. He gave the briefest speech possible, thanking some backstage workers for their help. At last, there began their first song.

Rowan stepped up to take the lead on the first song. The background music started up, and they played and played. Finally, they launched into the chorus.

_My touch_

_Is black and poisonous_

_And nothing like my punch_

_Drunk_

_Kiss I know you need it_

_Do you feel it_

_Drink the water, drink the wine_

_Oh, we gotta turn up the crazy_

_Living like a washed up celebrity_

_Shootin' fireworks like it's the Fourth of July_

_Until we feel all right_

_Until we feel all right_

_I'm like a scarf trick_

_It's all up the sleeve_

_I taste like magic_

_Waves that swallow quick and deep_

_Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red_

_Fifty words for murder_

_And I'm every one of them_

Elide watched as the band finished several songs and effortlessly swapped out singers and parts. She guessed they were a lot more organized than they got credit for. She lingered at the edge of the bustling dance floor. 

She spotted Aelin and Rowan dancing together to a relatively slow song. Wait. Rowan was in the band, so...

Elide pokes up to the stage. It was just Fenrys and Connall on the stage. She involuntarily looked for Lorcan. She was the only person who could see him. From her position by the wall, she could peer just behind the curtian. He was slumped against the wall, and had slid down into sitting position. He looked defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:
> 
> Victorious by Panic! At the Disco


	2. The Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you're thinking right now.

Several weekends later, it was Aelin's birthday. She decided to have the most ridiculous party possible, invite every known noble, and feature every alcoholic drink known to man or Fae. It was held at the Song of Orynth.

Elide, needless to say, was both invited and not-exactly-thrilled. Sure, she liked Aelin's parties, and she had to admit, the Blood-Sworn _were_ good, she just didn't like so many strangers. 

Unfortunately, there was no way she was getting out of it, as Aelin was completely excited about it.

So here she was, pressed against the wall completely _not_ watching Lorcan play so gods-damned _well._ His fingers flew across the strings of his guitar, and his steady voice never missed a beat. Elide watched - or rather, _didn't_ watch - in rapt fascination and he launched into a scale. She had maybe had a couple drinks too many, and she was glancing about, looking for Aelin, when a line of one of Blood-Sworn's new songs caught her attention. 

_I've got the scars from tomorrow_

_And I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything, except for me_

_A constellation of tears on your_

_Lashes_

_Burn everything you love_ _, then burn the_

_Ashes_

_In the end, everything collides_

_My childhood_

_Spat back at the monster that you see_

Lorcan sang it, and Elide wondered if she was the only one who noticed the way he gestured slightly at his body and looked himself over, self-loathing and disgust lining his granite-hewn features.

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing.

The band had called for an intermission, and the only thing he could do was run to the bathroom and puke his guts out.

He supposed he deserved it, the aching and twisting in his stomach that made him double over in pain so often. He hadn't mentioned it to the rest of the band. There was no one else who would care, outside of them. What he thought he had had with Elide...

It was gone. He had snapped it, broken her somehow. He still wanted to die, or at least vomit, every time she glared at him. He allowed his body to again complete the second action. He wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve, decided his stomach would be fine, and stumbled out of the stall.

In front of the mirror, he brushed his dark hair out of his face and stared into his bleak, shattered eyes. He needed to pull himself together. He could do this. Maybe he could die soon. Maybe this sickness... whatever made him throw up after every show... 

_Maybe it's fatal,_ he thought optimistically. _Maybe I'll starve to death from not keeping my food down._

He found this thought to be comforting, so he started to put up the mental wall, the barrier between his emotions and his expression, when he noticed a flash of movement in the shadowed entry way to the restroom. He turned, and instantly recognized the figure. His heart rose, then plummeted sickeningly, and he resisted the urge to go hurl in the nearest bathroom stall.

"Elide," he said, trying for some slight humour. "what are you doing here?"

Elide looked like she honestly didn't know. She seemed to settle on looking offended.

"It's a free country," she offered.

"Yes," Lorcan explained patiently. "And this is the men's bathroom."

Elide apparently had just realized that small fact, and glanced at the walls in embarrassment. Her face turned a bit red, and Lorcan struggled not to think of all the ways he could make her blush like that.

She glared at him halfheartedly, then left. He slumped against the sink, and slowly worked on rebuilding his composure.

* * *

Elide, ducked out of the doorway. Sure enough, when she glanced to the right, the sign read 'Men'. 

_Shit_.

If only he didn't look so damned _wrecked_ -

Had she done that?

* * *

At the end of the night, nearly everyone had settled on the idea of staying just sleeping at the club. Elide certainly had no intention to do so, but she was too drunk to drive, and her phone was dead. She headed towards a group of sober-looking people standing and talking. She didn't know any of them, besides Lorcan. He would undoubtedly lend her his phone or drive her home herself if she asked him to.

And for whatever reason, on an impulse, she did. He looked suspicious and wary for a moment, like she might suddenly tell him to fuck off and go bother someone else, even though she had instigated the conversation, then agreed to drive her.

On the drive to her house, she nearly fell asleep in his warm truck. It seemed everything Lorcan was around had a wonderful heat to it. The cab smelled like him - wood and leather and steel - which he would love to know that she noticed, being a Fae male. He would also delight in knowing that she absolutely adored that scent. 

She staggered up there concrete steps to her door, Lorcan following a few feet behind. She didn't know if care how hungover she would be in the morning, she just wanted to go to sleep. Until she stood at the door, Lorcan on the other side, and she couldn't resist talking to him.

* * *

"Thank you," she muttered, surprisingly clearly.

Irrational hope flared in his chest, and he quickly shoved it out of his mind, along with the sensual thoughts crowding through his head. The feelings guttered out. 

Then her face changed. She hadn't been glaring at him, and she had even let him drape his extra, clean, jacket over her shoulders (he always kept one in his car, and he didn't think she would appreciate being covered in vomit), though he suspected it has been more because of what she knew of Fae instincts, that it might have physically hurt him to be stopped. But now she actually looked... welcoming. The hope came back against his will, along with the erotic images and thoughts.

And it all came crashing down, or rather, erupting out of him, as she locked eyes with him and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:
> 
> My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark by Fall Out Boy


End file.
